Shocked To Meet You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin runs into a new alien who saves her and welcomes her warmly, to her surprise. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Shocks, and Brock in this story. Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen, and I own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. Both EmeraldMoonGreen and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use our OCs in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Shocked To Meet You**

Kristin was running from bullies as fast as she could. She was running out of breath and she was doing everything in her power to stay ahead of them.

"GET BACK HERE, FREAK!" The leader yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed back. The bullies laughed evilly and ran after her. She was almost to the Grant Mansion but she saw that because of the recent rain, it caused the roads to be muddied and slick. She ran, but accidentally fell and hurt her arm. She screamed in pain, but managed to get to her feet and run again. The leader, a guy named Brock, jumped at her and pinned her down. He was mean, but he didn't physically harm girls; funny how a dumb bully has some sense of dignity. But he was cruel in that he teased her and called her names.

"GET OFFA ME!" Kristin screamed.

"Why? What are you gonna do about it, freak!" He sneered.

"You jerk! LET ME GO!" She screamed again as she landed a blow on his jaw with her good arm. He was so large that it didn't even affect him. He laughed and then reached down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Kristin panicked and fought to push him off of her, but it was no use, Brock was too strong.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMM!" She murmured. She almost gave up hope when something ripped the bully off of Kristin. They then heard a strong and powerful roar that caused everyone's blood to turn cold. Brock tried his best to get his grip back since he was flung into some bushes. The bullies turned and screamed in horror to see a large alien behind them with one eye. He was black and green with electrical designs going down his long antennas. He was tall and looked muscular and powerful, but more importantly…he looked mad! All the bullies took off running for their lives, but Brock managed to stagger to his feet.

"Kristin! RUN!" Brock managed to scream out and then ran away. Kristin was shocked. Did the leader of one of the nastiest gangs tell her to run? Why would he care about her? These thoughts swirled in her head when she all of the sudden turned to the alien. He was large and he crouched down and started approaching her on all fours. She screamed and managed to jump to her feet and run.

"Wait a minute!" He called as he took off after the girl.

"Leave me alone! This is not my day!" Kristin panicked as she tried to run, but the alien was faster. He jumped in front of her and pulled her to his chest.

"Calm down; I won't hurt you. I just want to help you," he said as he pinched a nerve in her neck and carried her to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

After a few hours, Kristin woke up. Her arm was bandaged and Rachel was by her side, rubbing her head softly. Kristin immediately told her about the bullies and the strange alien that chased them away.

"Take it easy, Kristin; the alien that saved you is my brother. His name is…"

"Shocks!" A cheerful voice added. Kristin and Rachel turned to see the Conductoid walk in. He pounced on the bed and approached Kristin. She squeaked in fear and hid behind Rachel.

"Now calm down, Kristin! He won't hurt you!"

"Of course not! You're my niece!" He smiled. He then tried to approach her, but she was a bit nervous. He growled playfully and then began to wag his tail in the air. "Come on kid; let's get acquainted!"

"I think that's a great idea, Shocks!" Rachel smiled as she got up and left the two alone. Shocks nodded and then he began to crawl towards Kristin.

"Now, where were we?" He smiled as his tail wagged a bit more.

"P-please! I don't want to cause any trouble!" Kristin panicked. Shocks laughed and pulled her towards him.

"Come here, Kristy!" He teased.

"Hey! My name is Kri-AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" She laughed out as he tickled her neck.

"While you were asleep, I asked Rachel some questions about you. Not only are you a cutie, but you also are ticklish all over your neck," he teased as he blew a raspberry all over her neck.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kristin laughed as she got up to run, but he grabbed her and pinned her down. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and his tail around her legs.

"Ah, ah, ah, now no squirming," he chuckled as he held her closer to his chest. He then began to dig his plugged fingers into both sides of her neck and he laughed at hearing her sweet giggles and laughter. Rath and Cassie walked inside and couldn't help but laugh as they saw the two getting along.

"Hey! Don't get too close to Kristin!" Rath teased.

"What? You mean my Kristy?" Shocks teased as he planted a playful kiss on Kristin's neck, making her laugh and try to get out of the Conductoid's grasp.

"HEY!" Rath gasped.

"Chill, furball…I was only kidding…sort of," Shocks smirked. Rath huffed and then gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Come. Dinner is almost ready," he smiled.

"Yeah, that is if you're done flirting with Shocks," Cassie teased Kristin.

"CASSIE!" She laughed out. Cassie belted out a large laugh and she and Rath scampered out laughing. Once they were gone, Shocks helped Kristin to her feet.

"Glad to have met you, Kristy…" he winked.

"For the last time, Shocks! My name is Kristin!" She laughed as she jumped at him. He growled playfully and caught her when she jumped at him. He spun her around and then looked at her in the eye.

"Hmmm…no, I think my nickname for you is Kristy," he smiled as he gave her a friendly kiss on the nose. Kristin sighed in defeat; this Conductoid was truly a handful, but she loved meeting him. He was playful and definitely brightened up her day.

"Now c'mon! I'm hungry," he smiled. Once they made their way down the stairs, he sat across from Kristin. She couldn't help but admire his muscles and his charm. He winked at her and she could feel him wrap his tail around her legs under the table.

"Shocks! Let go!" She giggled.

"Why? This game is only beginning," he laughed. The others could only laugh as the twos bond began to grow stronger and stronger with each moment.

After dinner, Shocks picked up Kristin and carried her to the living room. Kristin almost fell asleep in Shocks' embrace.

"I am glad I got to meet you. Thank you for saving me earlier Shocks, I love you," she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"No problem, Kristin; I love you too," He responded as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it, EmeraldMoonGreen! This was for you!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
